


Ring of Fire

by moonflowerz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, brotp hafael, exes to friends to lovers, i miss posie a lil so here we are, idk what else to tag bye we’ll see how this goes, jandon lasts for five seconds i promise, maybe some SebG if i'm feelin it lmao, posie - Freeform, sizzie as the stupid dudebro and the very tired and annoyed lesbian, vaguely canon compliant if I actually like something they do lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerz/pseuds/moonflowerz
Summary: Penelope surely never saw that the person who took Josie from her would be the person to bring her back to the site of her heartbreak, all to get Josie back. OR: Lizzie is trying to fix her sister’s obviously still broken heart all while ignoring the feelings she definitely, absolutely does not have for a certain Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/ Landon Kirby (briefly), Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/ Landon Kirby (briefly), Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 34
Kudos: 179





	1. Incendia

**Author's Note:**

> um so im trying to get back into writing plis be nice mwah

It starts like this: 

Ninth Grade Charms and Hexes class. Josie was excited— over the moon, vibrating with her enthusiasm that she couldn’t draw a straight line on her paper. Throughout her elementary and middle school years, they were only taught boring spells. Simple little unimpressive things, like how to change the color of a flower’s petals, or to summon a needle from a literal haystack. 

Ninth Grade Charms and Hexes is where that changes. They were now dipping more than the proverbial toe into the deep waters of their untapped powers, maybe sinking in more of the whole foot… maybe a calf… Josie wasn’t good with metaphor anyways. 

“Why don’t we start with a little ice breaker?” Emma had offered to class of new freshmen. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves and then say a spell that’s our favorite, or one we are excited to learn.” She prompted, selecting a kid in the front to start off before they went down the rows. 

Josie zones out for most of it, distantly heading the kids in her class do as they were told. She already knew what spell she would say. 

_ Inc— _

“Incendia.” A light voice spoke up, “I wanna learn that spell.” 

With that Josie’s head snaps up and follows her classmates’ gaze to the girl with long brown hair and beautiful tan skin. 

_ Oh, wow. _

The girl then adds, a bit abruptly, “oh, my name! I’m Penelope. I just moved here from Hogwarts.” 

It earns a few polite laughs of course; who doesn’t laugh at a pretty girl’s joke? 

Josie’s eyes linger on Penelope for a little longer. She doesn’t know what answers she’s searching for just by _ looking _ at the girl, but her investigation is put to a jarring halt when pretty green eyes locked with hers. 

_ Oh, wow. _

Penelope smiles shyly at her. Josie’s brain finally manages to finish rebooting and scream _ smile back, idiot! _So she does, a little awkwardly with flaming cheeks and nervous eyes. She and Penelope share a gaze for a second longer before a finger taps on Josie’s shoulder. 

“Sorry?” Josie asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just your turn.” Alyssa Chang says. 

Oh, right. 

“Right, uh. My name is Josie and um, my favorite spell is Incendia.” 

+++

It’s not until dinner time that Josie sees Penelope again. 

She’s on the steps of the grand staircase, sitting with a group of girls Josie vaguely knows. They’re from a few different covens but they’ve gathered around Penelope to give her their rapt attention, like the secrets of the universe were falling from her lips. 

“What are you staring at?” Lizzie asks, popping up out of nowhere and scaring Josie out of her self-indulgent staring. 

“Oh, um, nothing. I’m gonna go to dad’s office and see if he’s talked to mom.” Josie says quickly. 

She evades anymore questioning from her sister and darts for an exit, deciding to get some fresh air before she went back in to see her dad. She’s lost in her thoughts, so much so that she barely hears a voice calling out to her. 

“Hey, Wait! Josie?” 

It stops her in her tracks and Josie turns to see a panting Penelope jogging over to her. 

“You walk really fast.” Penelope breathes out, taking in a breath. Josie’s silent, mostly a bit gobsmacked. “Um, hi.” Penelope starts, giving Josie a small grin. 

“H-Hi.” Josie replies, mirroring the smile. 

They’re quiet for a few seconds just smiling at eachother, before Josie clears her throat and asks, “Did, um, did you need something?” 

Penelope nods, “Right! Yes! Sort of.” 

“_ Sort of _?” Josie repeats, an eyebrow raising as she crossed her arms. She’ll blame her goosebumps on the chilly September weather and not the butterflies in her stomach that are waking up from a long slumber to rage over pretty green eyes, private little grins and adorable blushing cheeks. 

“Yeah um. Incendia.” Penelope starts off, “I was wondering if you could teach it to me?” 

“Oh, um…” Josie murmurs. Technically, she wasn’t allowed to use that spell anymore. Once she had learned it when she was younger she ran with it and set fire to anything that displeased her. A little fire tyrant, she was. 

Penelope takes her pause as rejection. “Nevermind. That was weird to ask wasn't it? I’m sorry, I—“ 

“Tomorrow. The Old Mill? We can head there together after Charms and Hexes. I have a free period.” 

“Me too.” Penelope smiles. Josie can’t help but smile too. Penelope holds out her hand for a shake, “It’s a deal.” 

Josie grips her hand solidly and gives it a firm shake, “See you tomorrow.” 

And that is how it starts.


	2. ad me ne moreris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tries to teach Penelope Incendia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since I’m trying to ease myself back into the whole writing thing the chapters are shorter than what I usually do bc I’m not tryna stress myself out with reaching a certain word count lmao. Anyways enjoy 🥺

It’s quiet as they walk to the Old Mill. Josie’s mind is running about seventy five thousand miles an hour and Penelope is there just being…  _ Penelope _ . All pretty glittering eyes, dizzying smiles and perfect personality. It was driving Josie into a nervous breakdown. How the hell was she supposed to keep her cool around a girl like  _ that? _

When they made it to the Old Mill, they set down their bags and Penelope turned to look at Josie expectantly. Josie just smiled awkwardly. 

“So..” Penelope drawled out. 

“I’m gonna go get some, uh, sticks and whatever to set out. We kinda need a target for this.” Josie says. 

“I’ll help.” Penelope offers. They set to go back outside in front of the Old Mill until they’ve produced two separate piles of brush. Penelope laughs a little, “Maybe if we had worked together, it would’ve been less work.” 

“We can still make the best out of this,” Josie shrugs, “If you don’t get it right the first time, now we have a second pile.” 

“You’re certainly a glass-half-full kinda girl aren’t you, Josie?” Penelope laughs rhetorically. Josie just flushes. “Okay, so show me how this is supposed to go.” 

“My friends call me Jo.” Josie says, and then she moves on, “So, um, I learned this spell when I was really young. I don’t even really remember how. It takes a lot of concentration if you want something to spontaneously burst into flames.” Josie explains. 

“And I just.. say it? Is it really that easy?” Penelope asked. 

Josie shrugged, “You just have to really visualize the result.” 

“Okay…” Penelope murmurs, turning to the piles of brush and huffing a breath. She makes a show of cracking her knuckles and wringing out her arms, it makes Josie laugh. 

Then Penelope stops, stares at the pile for a second before shooting her arms out and yelling  _ Incendia! _

Nothing happens. 

“You said it was  _ easy _ .” Penelope said afterward, her voice laced with obvious dissatisfaction. 

“You’re not concentrating enough.” Josie says. “Maybe you just need to warm up? Try and summon this out of the pile.” Josie says, taking off the little ribbon bow she had been wearing around her neck and burying it deep in the pile. 

Penelope raises her eyebrow, “How am I supposed to do that?” 

Josie furrows her eyebrows, “They didn't teach you that at your old school?” 

Penelope shrugs, “Hogwarts has a different curriculum.” 

Josie laughs softly. “Okay well, you saw the ribbon, just  _ visualize  _ it and summon it by saying _ ad me ne moreris. _ ” 

Penelope looks skeptical, but she turns back to the pile and tries it. It doesn’t work. 

“You’re not focusing.” Josie says, “Is something distracting you?” 

“You try having a clear head when you’re alone with a pretty girl, Jojo.” Penelope scoffs, it hits Josie with a ton of bricks.  _ She thinks I’m pretty?? _

“Well, uh…” Josie mutters, mouth going dry, “It’s not that easy for me either.” Is what she settles on, with Penelope’s back turned to her, she doesn’t get to see her reaction. 

For a second, she thinks she’s safe, but then Penelope turns to look at her with a raised brow. “So, what I’m hearing is that we’re ion the same boat here.” She tsks. 

“I-I guess so.” 

“So, um, if I asked you to go out with me for like, lunch or something on Saturday? You’d— you’d say…” Penelope trailed off, looking inquisitive and vulnerable. 

Josie couldn’t stop her smile from growing if her life depended on it. “I’d say yes.” 

Penelope’s grin matches hers afterward, “Great. Um, do you have, yknow, like, any allergies?” 

The question catches Josie off guard. 

“Uh, Seaweed. I’m allergic to seaweed.” 

“I’m not a big fan of sushi anyways.” Penelope replies softly, smiling still. 

Josie’s phone buzzes, her alarm letting her know they needed to head back to school, their free period is ending soon. “We should get going. Don’t wanna be late.” She suggests. 

Penelope nods along quietly and tangled her fingers with Josie’s and rugs her forward to leave. 

“Oh wait.” Penelope murmurs. “ _ Ad me ne moreris.”  _ Penelope says confidently, her eyes squeezed shut. With a quick  _ whoosh _ through the air, the ribbon is back laying untied on Josie’s neck. Josie raises her eyebrows, impressed. 

“Got all that stuff off my mind.” Penelope tells her, like it was some kind of secret, before she lets go of Josie’s hand and comes forward to tie Josie’s ribbon and smiles at the perfect bow she tied. 

“We should really get going.” Josie repeats. Her hand reaches for Penelope’s again and guides her out of the forest. 

Later when Josie’s in bed, the minutes dredging by into the late night she rethinks the encounter, and is slipping into sleep with a smile on her face. 

But then she jolts awake with a sudden thought:  _ Oh my God is Hogwarts real??  _

She decides she’ll ask Penelope on their date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how ya feel on twitter @endgamehizzie  
c u nxt time <3


	3. azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dateS!! they go on DATES!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit this bc im in a rush but if there are any mistakes, mind ur business. enjoy mwah

Josie can honestly barely recall her and Penelope’s first date. Not because it wasn’t important or memorable, there had just been too many memories stacked on top of it. Too many late nights in Penelope’s room under the covers and binging whatever ridiculous show Penelope was trying to get her to like, and the soft afternoons out on the school’s front lawn when they would have picnic dates and Penelope had paid off some of the orchestra kids to play music coincidentally at the same time but far enough away that they still had privacy. Or even the late nights where Josie was helping Lizzie with some over-extravagant planning for whatever party she had decided to take over, Penelope was there holding her steady on ladders and telling her if the banner was crooked. 

What she does remember is walking Penelope to her dorm, they had gone for burgers at the Mystic Grill, she had learned Penelope was an alien and absolutely despised fries. Josie almost left then and there. But, looking past that obvious character flaw, they shared a milkshake and talked about all the things they were excited for. Josie spoke of getting better control of her magic and learning to become stronger, to be better, to be able to want to do something and set out to do it. She wanted her magic to be the stool she used to step up and out of herself, to become the person she’s always wanted to be: strong, independent and  _ seen _ . 

Penelope looked at her like she had hung the moon and stars herself. 

Penelope mentioned she was also excited about the magic bit, but what she was over the moon about was the chance to be away from her parents and their strictness. It was a breath of fresh air and Penelope was taking it in with gulps. Penelope wanted to take the world by storm or hellfire, whichever presented itself first. 

The walk back to school was quiet, they talked softly about the stars and some dear memories. 

When they reached Penelope’s dorm, they hovered outside of it, sending smiles and glances. Neither of them were ready for the night to end. 

“Do you… Do you like wanna come in?” Penelope offered, and then her eyes widened when she realized what it sounded like after seeing Josie’s expression, ‘Oh! Not- not like  _ that,  _ I just… You really like Harry Potter--” She had learned that while on their date, “-- And I have the whole collection on my laptop, tomorrow is Sunday, unless you have anything else to do, I just figured you would be available for a movie night. I just…” Penelope looks like a flustered mess, “Just, um, don’t want the night to end.” She finished softly, smiling timidly.

“I don’t either,” Josie said, “My Sunday is conveniently free enough for an all-nighter with a cute girl so…” 

Penelope’s grin reaches her pretty green eyes, she turns and opens the door to her dorm and looks at Josie’s attire. She frowns, “I have some hand-me-downs from my cousin when he was still a puny nerd, but he was tall and they’re  _ really  _ comfy sweatpants and sweaters so feel free to change, I’m just gonna go set up the laptop.” Penelope informs her. 

“Sweats really aren’t the most flattering date outfit, don’t know if you didn’t get that memo.” Josie said, sounding like she was about to decline Penelope’s offer. 

“Maybe not for a first date,” Penelope agrees, typing away on her laptop, “But this is our second date, you should dress appropriately.” 

“Our second d--” Josie laughs, “You work fast, Park.” 

Penelope just turned to her with a sly grin and winked.

They had fallen asleep halfway through Prisoner of Azkaban, and Josie had woken up to a slightly snoring Penelope resting on her shoulder with a leg thrown over her. She couldn’t help but want to laugh. She gently managed to wiggle herself out of the girl’s grasp, and tucked her in properly, even pushing a strand of hair back from her face. 

She stood to stretch out her limbs and gather her things before turning to Penelope’s desk, grabbing the first pen and scrap paper she found and writing Penelope a note. 

_ Going to freshen up and grab breakfast. Meet in the Cafe? Third date. :) -- J.  _

When she’s hurrying into her dorm room, long after Lizzie had left, her name gets called out and Josie turns like she’s a deer caught in headlights. It’s Jed. 

“Saltzman, why are you wearing my old sweats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how ya feel
> 
> like,, comment
> 
> please i have children to feed 
> 
> or i guess on twitter @endgamehizzie 
> 
> c u nxt time :) <3


	4. before the world ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse of the lives of our other leading ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying to think of a way to work hope and lizzie into the beginnings of the story and that "i had a crush on josie" scene kinda like,,, was delivered into my lap like a gift from god lmao. 
> 
> let me know if you like it :( please. 
> 
> I need Comments to fuel my creativity thank u

For a whole week in her life, Hope Mikaelson has a crush on Josie Saltzman. 

It started over something innocuous, completely and utterly so  _ insignificant  _ Hope only had the new influx of teenage hormones to blame. 

Josie sat with her at lunch one day, slid a thermos of homemade chicken noodle soup across the table and smiled softly. 

“I can hear you sneezing and coughing across the school.” Josie said, “I looked up a recipe online and hopefully this  _ heals _ you and not make you keel over and die after the first bite.” She joked. Hope gave her a polite laugh. 

“I’m a tribrid, remember? I think I’ll live. But thank you, Josie.” Hope replied. Josie shrugged like it was no problem and patted the table once or twice to signal she was about to get up and she smiled. 

“Later, Hope.” Josie said, “Maybe when you’re better I’ll bake some brownies. You like them on the gooey side right?” 

“Uh, yeah actually.” Hope blinked, “I’ll— I’ll see you around?” 

“Sure thing.” Josie agreed before she finally turned to exit the cafeteria. 

Hope blinked a few times. 

_ Well.  _

_ Josie has a pretty smile.  _

— 

Only a day later was Hope outside Josie and Lizzie’s room knocking softly. Josie opened the door with messy hair and tired eyes. 

“Were you asleep? I’m sorry, I- I’ll go.” Hope muttered, getting ready to turn around when Josie reaches out and gently grasped her wrist. 

“No, wait. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah! Everything is fine, um, it’s just… my Aunt Freya came by to visit yesterday and she dropped off some of my favorite breakfast pastries, I just wanted to see if you wanted to join me for it? Breakfast, I mean.” 

Josie smiled a nodded, “Yeah, um, just give me a minute to freshen up? I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” 

“Cool. Great. See you there!” Hope grinned brightly before turning on her heel and practically skipping down the hallway. 

— — 

As Josie was heading down the hallway, a voice called out to her, “Hey, Jojo!” 

She turned on her heel to see Penelope jogging up to her, bright smile and flushed cheeks. 

“Hey, Pen.” Josie greeted, fingers fiddling with the end of her skirt nervously, Penelope smiled softly. “What’s up?” 

Penelope shrugged, “Um, I promised that first grader Pedro that I would take him to breakfast at the IHOP in the town centre, do you uh-- wanna tag along?” She asked. 

Josie smiled, “Date four? You really do work fast, Park.” 

Penelope laughed, gently nudged Josie by her shoulder and tried to distract Josie from her blushing cheeks. “Are you in or out? Pedro is a very persistent little man, I don’t know how it’ll turn out for you if you keep him away from his Rooty Tooty Pancakes any longer.” 

Playing along, Josie winded her eyes as if she was scared, “Well, now I’m scared for me too. We shouldn’t keep the little lad waiting any longer.” 

“ _ Little lad? _ Did we jump back to like, 15th century Ireland?” Penelope teased, Josie rolled her eyes, linking their arms before she starts walking them towards the end of the hall. 

While sitting down at the cafeteria, waiting for longer than Hope normally would for anybody-- she catches a glimpse of Josie and Penelope laughing as they raced to see who could make it to Pedro’s room first. 

Hope sighed, started down at her beignets and decided not to let them go to waste. 

“Mikaelson, please tell me you’re not going to eat all of those by yourself.” Lizzie says, as she’s walking by with her breakfast banana and coffee (that students were technically prohibited from having but really-- who would tell on the headmasters daughter?) 

Hope shrugs, leans back in her chair and raises an eyebrow, “You sounded disgusted by the prospect. Might just do it out of spite.” 

Lizzie scoffs and rolls her eyes, “No,  _ idiot, _ you’re going to get  _ sick  _ if you eat all of that. The last thing I need is Dad staying up four days in a row trying to figure out how to cure a Tribrid stomach ache when we have Pepto in the nurse's office.” She answers, “Besides, Alyssa Chang thinks she’s finally figured out how to levitate a broom for a full game of Quidditch and she was gonna teach us after Chemistry of Magic-- Remember?” 

“You just want an excuse to ‘accidently’ fly a broom at my face,” Hope accuses, narrowing her eyes as she crosses her arms. 

Lizzie frowned in a way that tells Hope that it wouldn’t be the worst idea, takes a seat across from Hope, sitting sideways in the chair-- legs dangling over the arm of the chair, and shrugs. 

“Well?” Lizzie says, like she’s expecting something. 

‘Well what?” Hope asked, eyebrows furrowing at the confusing girl in front of her. Lizzie Saltzman was a jigsaw puzzle and a half all on her own. 

“Are you going to offer me one of the thousands of authentic New Orleans pastries you have set out on the table like it’s a showcase or am I gonna have to steal them off your table like fucking Swiper?” Lizzie says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hope scoffs, picks up a beignet and practically flings it at Lizzie-- but the girl is a fast thinker and freezes it midair before it could make impact with her face-- “Swiper no swiping.” Hope replies. Lizzie plucks the food from the air and takes a bite out of it with a smug smirk. Hope rolls her eyes. 

\-- -- 

Later, after dodging about seventeen of Lizzie’s attempts to hit her with a broom, Josie catches up to her. 

“Hey, Hope! Wait up!” Josie calls as she hurries past the last stragglers trying to make it to their rooms before curfew. 

“Hey, Josie.” Hope responded politely, “Missed you at breakfast.” 

“Yeah, about that I-- I’m so sorry. I don’t usually do things like that but Penelope and Pedro invited me to IHOP in town and--” 

“Josie, slow down.” Hope laughed, “Take a breath, jesus, I think you were turning a bit blue from the lack of breathing.” 

Josie sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Hope said with a shrug, “Besides I wasn’t alone for long. I had some surprisingly bearable company.” Hope revealed with a small smile. 

“Oh, really?” Josie asked, seemingly relieved, “That’s good. Um, maybe we can reschedule, I feel bad. I wanna make it up to you.” 

Hope regards her for a second before nodding, “Sure, uh, tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow,” Josie agrees with a curt nod and a bright smile, “ Bright and early, I’ll be at your door before you’ve even realized you’re awake.” 

“Eager beaver.” Hope laughed softly. “Um, well then I should probably get some sleep then.” 

“Good night, Hope.” Josie smiled. 

Hope smiled back, “Night, Jo.” 

\-- -- 

The next morning, Josie is at Hope’s door promptly at eight-thirty. Hope had swung her door open, a thousand thoughts running through her head when she almost walked right into the girl. 

“Oh, wow, you weren’t kidding.” Hope laughed as she sidestepped to walk besides Josie instead on into her. 

Josie shrugged and fluffed her hair cockily, “I don’t break my promises.” She says, “C’mon, I don’t have any gourmet Louisiannian food, but I do have primetime Mystic Falls cuisine.” 

“So, Oatmeal?” Hope laughed. 

“Yes, Oatmeal.” Josie agreed with a small giggle. 

\-- -- 

“So, I heard Alyssa Chang figured out the broom levitation,” Josie said, as she sprinkled blueberries into her oatmeal. 

Hope nodded, spreading jelly on to her toast. “Yeah, Lizzie tried to give me a concussion about seven times.” Hope laughed.

Josie laughed along too, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

A beat passes. And then another. 

Until a whole lot of beats pass and it just feels  _ awkward.  _

It gets to the point where speaking now, would only make it  _ more  _ awkward. 

Hope stirs her oatmeal, and Josie takes a long sip of her orange juice. 

It seems only like divine intervention when the magical little bird lands on the rim of Hope’s bowl and chirps twice before a voice comes out of it. 

“Hope Mikaelson please report to the Headmaster’s office.” 

“Oh thank god.” Hope whispered to herself before looking at Josie and offering her a faux-apologetic smile. “Duty calls.” She says before standing up from the table. Josie shrugs like she understands. 

“Of course, see you around?” 

Hope contemplates for a moment and shrugs, “If you’re lucky.” She jests. Josie laughs. 

“Lizzie never told me you were  _ funny  _ in the mornings.” 

Hope looks surprised, a little intrigued and elated to hear the news. 

“She— Lizzie told you? That she hung out with me?  _ Willingly _ — by the way.” Hope asked. 

The bird chirps again. Hope glares at it. 

Josie nods, “Yeah, she mentioned it. A lot. She almost never shut up last night.” 

“Oh, well. That’s— that’s new. Cool. Um, I should—I should go.” Hope says, throwing her pointed thumb over her shoulder in the direction of Alaric’s office. 

“Yeah, of course. And Hope?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m pretty sure Lizzie’s available if you want dinner company too.” 

Hope’s cheeks flare without her permission, “I- I’ll have to ask her.” 

“I think she’d like that.” 

Hope practically skips away after that, and Josie laughs. 

An arm slips across her shoulders and pulls her in tight. The smell of vanilla envelopes her. 

“Whatcha laughin’ at?” Penelope asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

Josie shakes her head, “Nothing. Just… Lizzie and Hope are idiots.” 

Without missing a beat, Penelope shrugs, “They’ll get there eventually.”

“Hopefully before the world ends.” 

“Well, when it does,” Penelope singsongs, linking her hand with Josie’s, “I’ll be happy to have you be my side.” 

— — 

_ Present day.  _

“I can’t stand you!” 

“Oh please, Mikaelson, you make it sound like you’re the least bit pleasant to have around. You’re like a goddamn perpetual stain on a white sweater!” 

“You and your fucking metaphors.” Hope groans. 

“It’s called a  _ simile  _ dumbass.” Lizzie hisses. 

Hope scoffs, “Sorry I’m too busy busting my ass to save your life too many times that I can’t remember that  _ useful fucking piece of information.” _ Hope snarked back. “Honestly, what am I even doing here?” She mutters to herself, turning away from Lizzie. 

“I ask myself that all the time.” Lizzie said, her voice void of any anger, she just sounded… resigned. “You work too hard to keep me around when we both know I’m going to die in a few years.” 

“I’m not letting that happen, Lizzie you know that.” Hope said, turning back to the blonde with anguish in her eyes. Lizzie almost scoffed.  _ She  _ was the one who was going to die, not Hope. 

“What are you fighting so hard for, Hope?” Lizzie asked, “What’s the point? We’ve graduated, school’s out. Nothing is keeping you here anymore. Go home, be with your family. Go have a life for once and-- and just forget about me.” 

Hope laughs, “You’re out of your mind if you think anyone could forget about someone like you.” 

Lizzie shrugs, “Maybe you’re better off, if--” 

“Stop it.” Hope snaps, “I don’t wanna hear it. You really don’t know what I’m still doing here? Lizzie, you’re a lot of things but you’re not an idiot.” Hope says. 

“I have an inkling or two. Like maybe you like kicking monster ass every week to purge all your anger.” Lizzie replies, crossing her arms. 

Hope rolls her eyes. This woman was insufferable. 

“Guess again.” Hope prompts.

Lizzie sighs, “You’re waiting for dad to keel over and die so you can replace him as Headmaster.” 

Hope laughs softly, “The kids would probably be safer. But no, that’s not it.” 

“I give up.” Lizzie forfeits. 

“I haven’t.” Hope replies, it strikes a chord in Lizzie’s heart and she freezes. “On you. Or us. Lizzie, I’m still here because I love you, you dense, simile loving, bitchy witch of a woman.” Hope says. 

“Hope--” 

“I love you.” 

“That’s not-- not smart on your part.” 

“I don’t care, I love you.”

“I don’t understand why.” 

“I don’t either but I love you.” 

“Are you going to keep saying it until I say it back?” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“But…?” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hizzie endgame gn 
> 
> tell me how ya feel @endgamehizzie :) 
> 
> c u nxt time <3


	5. the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginnings of seeing josie's and hizzie's present-day lives. josie may have just found the answer to the merge.
> 
> also it's not edited so if u see a mistake anywhere just mind ur business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hello. 
> 
> Neraka (according to google translate) means Underworld in Indonesian , which will def be playing a part in later chapters okay bye mwah love you. 
> 
> pls like and comment if you feel so inclined

_ Present day.  _

Josie sighed, throwing her pencil down and groaning into her hands. Her head was throbbing. She huffed, pushing herself away from the desk and stretching back in her chair. This research was getting to be too much. She could feel the knots in her back, straining after hours on end of being hunched over a desk, and the soreness in her face from having her eyebrows furrowed as she read through the scrolls. 

This was going nowhere. 

She had been researching for almost four years and she was still where she started. Nowhere and with a thousand questions. 

“Josie?” A voice spoke out, and Josie turned in her chair to see Landon standing by with two cups of tea. 

“Hey, Lan.” She smiles softly. 

“I thought you could use a break.” He informs her, holding up the cups of tea for emphasis. Josie smiles gratefully as Landon walks in and she takes a cup of tea from him. 

“Thanks.” She says, taking a small sip of the lavender tea and letting her body relax as the warmth fills her. Landon sits on her bed, feet hanging off of it as he watches her carefully. She runs a hand through her hair and tries to muster a smile for him-- he worries too much. 

“You’re tired.” He says, “Maybe it’s time to call it a night.” He suggests. 

Josie shakes her head. “I-I can’t. I need to figure this out. I can do it. I just--” 

“Josie,” Landon cuts her off, he grabs her hands and squeeze, “Please. You need sleep, you have bags under eyes and you’re looking pale, just a few hours, and in the morning you can hit the books again--” 

“They’re scrolls.” She corrects. 

Landon smiles softly, “Fine. The scrolls. You can hit the scrolls in the morning.” He corrects his sentence before kicking off his shoes and settling on the bed and pulling Josie with him. She settles reluctantly with her head on his chest. Landon’s fingers gently brush through her hair as if trying to lull her racing mind into calming down. 

She doesn’t sleep easily, she never does. And in the morning the ache in her back in back and she stays up for two days straight-- torturing herself over having questions that seemingly have no answers.

\-- --

It’s in December when she finally finds the answer. 

_ In retaliation for killing their coven leader’s son-- the Neraka coven bestowed a deathly blow onto the Gemini coven. For the war-inciting act of taking one son, the Gemini curse would take a child from every set of twins, unrelenting and irreversible lest a Neraka coven witch try and plead with the elders in the afterlife to bestow the magic within he or she to end the curse by breaking the agate stone buried with the coven leader who placed the spell.  _

She felt like her heart was threatening to break out from her chest. 

The first thing she did was call Lizzie. 

\-- -- 

It was Hope who answered the phone call. Josie sounded almost manic as the words came out of her mouth so fast she almost didn’t register them. 

_ “I found the answer to the merge.”  _ Was all that Hope caught.

“You-you did  _ what _ ?” 

“The merge. I-I figured it out. You and Lizzie need to get here, like yesterday.” 

Hope nodded, before realizing Josie couldn’t see her, “Yeah, obviously. We just-- we’re in New Orleans right now for Nik’s birthday. We’ll be home tomorrow. Meet us at Salvatore, Dorian might have some insanely obscure knowledge.” 

“See you then.” 

Josie hung up curtly. Hope spared a glance to Lizzie who was sleeping on her bed and let out a sigh of relief. It felt like a weight lifted from her. Her eyes started welling with tears and she wiped them away quickly, taking a deep breath and reaching out to gently stroke Lizzie’s cheek. 

They were going to be okay. 

_ Lizzie  _ was going to be okay.

\-- -- 

When Hope broke the news to Lizzie, she was met with less enthusiasm than she had expected. 

This meant Lizzie-- and Josie-- could live, why wasn’t she bouncing off the walls and casting spells for confetti to spray from the walls? 

“Neraka?” Lizzie repeated slowly, “Are you sure that’s what Josie said?” 

“I mean, she was talking about fifty miles an hour but I’m pretty sure that’s what she said.” Hope responded, furrowing her eyebrows and pushing a strand of Lizzie’s hair behind her ear, “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“There is only one witch on this earth that I know of that is from the Neraka coven.” Lizzie said, voice full of discontent. 

“Who? Maybe she can help us.” Hope asked, eyes looking wide and optimistic. 

“I’m not sure if it’s a smart idea.” 

“This is your  _ life  _ you’re talking about.” Hope replied, looking a bit offended at Lizzie’s hesitate. “We are not leaving any stone unturned, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie debated with herself silently for a moment. 

Then she sighed, “I’ll give the Blair Bitch a call.” She decides. “I’ll see if she knows anything.” 

“Blair Bitch?” Hope repeated looking confused, then it dawned on her, “Wait, you mean--” 

Lizzie answered her with finality, “Penelope Park. Penelope Park is a Neraka Witch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how ya feel @endgamehizzie
> 
> c u nxt time <3 
> 
> also if you didn't hear I (finally) updated Like A Suckerpunch To The Heart so go check it out!


	6. can't turn back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first meeting of the Stop the Merge Club commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo this chapter is like 98% boring and 100% unedited so if you see a typo mind your business mwah
> 
> also i can't remember if ive said how old they were yet, theyre supposed to be 20/21. i'm gonna go through the story and correct any errors i see lmao bye mwah

Penelope was just fresh from a run, walking into her small house— basically a glorified cottage— and set her keys in the bowl on the hallway table before shutting her door. Hades, her cat, lay nearby on the top of her couch, mewled at the noise of her presence and stretched languidly before hopping off the couch and strutting over to rub himself against Penelope’s leg in greeting. 

She smiled softly and picked him up in her arms as she headed to her kitchen to start making breakfast. A bacon and spinach with cream cheese omelet was on the menu. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and poured orange juice into it. That was when her phone rang. 

And not her shiny iPhone whatever number they were on— but her older one. 

The one from almost 5 years ago that she kept paying for so that no one had to track down her number and tell her— 

She set down Hades, and walked to her room where the phone was kept on her tall dresser. She picked up the phone with shaky hands. 

_ Income call from … _

_ Lizzie Saltzman _

Penelope gulped, pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. 

“Lizzie?” 

_ “Oh thank god, I thought you changed your number. Listen, despite every cell in my body protesting so violently I feel like I may puke right now I have to utter the four words I’ve never wanted to say to you. I need your help.”  _

— — —

When Josie and Landon walked into the empty library, a myriad of memories hit them both all at once. 

Josie saw annoying smirks, perfectly manicured fingers turning pages in books, and dazzlingly green hazel eyes. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

That was the past.

She needed to focus on securing her future. 

— — — 

They sat at the round table as Josie read to them the passage she had found. 

_ “In retaliation for killing their coven leader’s son-- the Neraka coven bestowed a deathly blow onto the Gemini coven. For the warful act of taking one son, the Gemini curse would take a child from every set of twins, unrelenting and irreversible lest a Neraka coven witch try and plead with the elders in the afterlife to bestow the magic within he or she to end the curse by breaking the agate stone buried with the coven leader who placed the spell.”  _

Josie finished the passage and closed the book she had read it from. 

“It’s from a centuries old diary, there may not be any actual facts in here but— it’s something.” She says, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and she feels Landon’s hand reach out and squeeze her knee. 

“Neraka. We-we can work with that.” Dorian says, turning to his shelves and muttering to himself before finally pulling out a medium sized, dusty leather bound book. He places it on the table and wipes the dust off the cover. 

_ Covens and ties to the Underworld.  _

Josie gets an uneasy feeling in her gut. 

“Neraka. It’s the Indonesian word for Underworld. There’s gotta be something in here about their location and members I just need a second.” 

Josie nods, “Lizzie and Hope should be here soon so…” 

“Why don’t you go get some air?” Landon suggested, looking at her like would wither with a strong gust of wind. “Clear your head and when Lizzie and Hope get here we’ll get to work.” 

Frankly, as tired as she is of Landon “suggesting” what she should do, she’s even more tired from the years of endless research. Her exhausting bender of consuming information after information was leading to an end that wasn’t death. It was life, long lived and happy and safe, and as wonderful as it sounded, all Josie wanted to do was sleep for days on end. 

When she reached the front lawn, she took in a deep breath. 

In her head she went over the possibilities. 

One: This would lead nowhere and her impending doom would only go on. She would either have to kill her sister or vice versa. She wasn’t sure she would be able to live with herself if it came down to it. She didn’t want to hurt her sister, and she knew Lizzie would rather do anything than hurt her too. 

Two: The Neraka Coven is still around, and perhaps a member of it would be willing to hear them plead their case, and they would perform the ritual. They’d be allowed to break the stone and lift the curse. 

Three: The Neraka Coven was still around and still hated the Gemini Coven and not a soul within their ranks would listen to them or help. And then all Josie and Lizzie could do would be to countdown the days until their demise. 

Four: The Neraka Coven was gone. The Ancient text she found was just a saved artifact reciting their history and they would have to figure out another way to fix everything-- if they even could fix anything. 

Her head was throbbing again and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

_ Breathe. You need to breathe.  _

She brought her hands up to massage her throbbing head but it didn’t help. She wasn’t sure anything could besides getting rid of her death date. 

Her phone chimed twice, she had a text. 

_ Lizzie: We’re here. Landon said you went out for some air and wanted to know when we were back.  _

Josie put her phone back in her pocket and turned to head back inside. They were all here now, they would all figure it out together. Josie already knew Hope would stop at nothing to ensure Lizzie’s life would be safe, so Josie was lucky she and Lizzie were a package deal. When she walked into the library, she saw that Hope and Lizzie had brought coffee for them. There was an extra one, but Josie paid no mind to it. 

She sat beside Landon and let him tangle their fingers together as they both looked to Lizzie and Hope. 

“So we know about the Neraka coven now.” Lizzie stated, “And Josie-- you know that we have to beat this merge by any means necessary.” 

Josie nodded. 

“Okay so we did some digging. Neraka, it’s indonesian word, and Hope called Freya and she got some of the witches from the French Quarter to do a little recon of their own and we have confirmed that the Neraka coven is still alive and thriving. They’re mainly in Bali. But there are a few families from the coven presiding in the US. We, um, happen to one actually.” 

“Who?” Landon asked eagerly leaning forward, “How soon can they get here?” 

“She’s already on her way.” Hope said. “She said she’d be landing not too long ago, she’s on her way.” 

“Who is it?” Josie asks, cogwheels in her head spinning on overtime. 

“Um…” Lizzie hums awkwardly, throwing a glance at Hope, who only shrugs. Why would she know how to handle this situation? 

“We think it’s better to let her introduce herself.” Hope tried awkwardly, her voice cracking. 

Josie looked at them unimpressed, “I’m serious. Tell me.” 

“Fine.” Lizzie relented, crossing her arms, “But just remember that she’s already here and she’s basically our only chance at living into our thirties.” 

“Lizzie…” Josie sighed. “Can you cut the theatrics and just--” 

The door to the library opens and they fall silent. 

“We can’t turn back now.” Lizzie mutters. 

The footsteps of her heels echoed through the empty library and her duffle bag sets down before she removes the hoodie from her parka. 

The wind from Josie’s lungs gets knocked out and she’s left to gasp quietly. 

This is some sort of sick joke? It has to be. 

Penelope smiles softly at her, “Hey, Jojo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how ya feel @endgamehizzie
> 
> c u nxt time <33


	7. collateral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is 10000% unedited so mind ur business

“No.” 

“Josie--” 

“Absolutely not. This is-- This is ridiculous.” Josie snapped. 

“What’s ridiculous is you gambling Lizzie’s life because you don’t want to work with your ex-girlfriend.” Hope spit back, arms crossed and eyes ablaze, “This isn’t high school anymore Josie, we’re in sudden fucking death mode here if you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Of course I noticed.” Josie replied, voice cold, “It’s my life.” 

“And mine too.” Lizzie said, softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier I just-- I knew if I told you then you would’ve reacted just like you did. It’s easier to ask for your forgiveness than it is your permission.” 

Josie sighed, running a hand over her face to try and release the tension of her angrily furrowed brows and her frown. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for.” She turned to Lizzie, who had been leaning against the brick wall outside the library where Landon Dorian and now Penelope resided. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.” 

“So, we’re okay?” Lizzie asked for clarification. 

“Yeah. All good.” Josie confirmed, sending her sister a smile.

“Okay. I’m gonna head in.” Lizzie said softly turning to Hope, expecting the girl to follow her. 

“I’ll be in, in a second.” Hope said, eyes flittering to Josie telling her she needed to stay behind. 

With the door shut soundly behind Lizzie, Josie braced herself. 

“I know Penelope being here is going to be weird for you, but if you--even for a second-- let your hurt feelings come in between us getting rid of the merge there will be hell to pay, Josie.” Hope said, “This isn’t just about you. It’s about Lizzie too.” Her voice was significantly softer than a second ago. Hope cleared her throat. “That being said, I hope you’re truly not still mad at her. She had to be forced to call Penelope. Your feelings were at the forefront of her mind. She cared more about those than her own life.” 

“Hope…” Josie sighed. 

“I will fight tooth and nail to make sure Lizzie’s life doesn’t come to an end,” Hope said, “Frankly, you’re just collateral, and Landon offers no help. You need someone in your corner and the only person who is worth their might is in that room willing to help you both. If you get in the way of me saving Lizzie’s life, it won’t be the merge that puts you in an early grave.” 

Hope gave Josie one last look before leaving Josie with her thoughts as she went back into the library. 

Josie sighed. 

Hope was right. 

She gathered herself and turned on her heel to re-enter the room. Making her way through the maze of book shelves until she was back at the table, sitting besides Landon and feeling the weight and warmth of his arm sling around her shoulders. From her peripheral, she could see Landon turning his head to glance at Penelope after his gesture. She didn’t bother to see what had occurred when he did. 

“So,” Penelope spoke up awkwardly, clearing her throat. “Are you going to tell me what I’m doing here or did I waste an entire paycheck flying over here?” 

“We’re here to save their lives, obviously.” Landon said, looking incredulous.

Penelope gave him an unimpressed look, “Look, Kirby, I’m here to help so I’d appreciate a little less sass and a little more gratefulness.” She said evenly. Then she turned to Hope and Lizzie. “You two and surprisingly much more pleasing. Care to explain.” 

“Your coven.” Josie spoke up, Penelope turned to her with a raised brow, “They’re the reason the merge exists.” 

Penelope’s face went slack, and then she furrowed her brows. “What? What are you talking about? I- that can’t be.” 

“It’s true.” Hope said from the other side of the room. “We found an old text, ancient stuff.” 

“What does it say?” Penelope asked, more urgently. “Why did they do it?” 

“Because apparently a Gemini witch killed the heir to the leadership of the Neraka coven. It was their retaliation.” Josie continued, “The text says the only way to lift the curse is to contact the elders in the… the other place—“ 

“The underworld. She means, the underworld.” Lizzie clarifies. 

“And to ask them to give you enough power to break the agate stone buried with the one who placed the curse.” Josie finished. When Penelope didn’t respond with anything, Josie looked up to see the girl pacing. 

It was a bad habit of hers. Late nights spent helping the girl perfect her presentations and potions recipes had Josie falling asleep to counting how many strides Penelope took many, many nights. 

“It’s a lot to ask, I know.” She speaks again, “I understand if—“ 

“No.” Penelope cut her off. “I’ll do it. Of course, I’ll do it.” Penelope said. Penelope ran a hand through her hair— now lingers, which Josie noticed— and chewed on her lip in contemplation. “There’s just… a thing. A thing I have to do before I can connect with the elders.” 

“What is it?” Hope asked. 

Penelope pursed her lips for a moment before, connecting eyes with Josie, “I have to die.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how ya feel @endgamehizzie
> 
> c u nxt decade

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how ya feel on twitter @endgamehizzie 🥺 c u nxt time <3


End file.
